All I Ask of You
by TiffanyL
Summary: Songfic set shortly after Rick and Evie are married (Based on Phantom of the Opera song)


Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be. Dang. =) And the song belongs to A. L. Webber.  
Rating:PG, I suppose  
Summary: I saw Phantom of the Opera today (GREAT play, go see it!) And I got a great inspiration from one of the songs, decided to use it in a songfic. I may do another one as well, I'm not sure though. But this one is set soon after The Mummy, and soon after Rick and Evy are married...R/R!  
~Tiffany  
  


All I Ask of You  


Evie was again strapped on the altar. Imhotep was turned for a moment, to pick up the long gold blade he would use to end her life.  
'Oh, God, where's Rick? He should be here by now.."Evie thought frantically.  
But it was too late.  
"With your death, Anck-Su-Namun shall live!" Imhotep cried, and he started to bring the blade down.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!" Evie screamed. But instead of feeling a pain in her stomach, she felt as if she was in an earthquake. Then she opened her eyes. Her new husband was the power behind the earthquake, shaking her awake.   
"Evie? Evie? Wake up, it's just another nightmare," Rick said softly.  
Her thoughts finally cleared and she realized where she was. Safe, in her and Rick's bed, and Rick was there with her. She sighed miserably. The nightmares came every night, she was becoming so sick of them.  
"Shhh, it's ok, sweetie. What was this one about?" He asked.  
She looked into his concerned blue eyes. Of all of her husband's handsome features, she loved his eyes the most. They were so deep, you could see right into his soul.   
  
"Oh, it was the same. I was on the altar, and he was going to stab me and...and...and you didn't come before....before he..." her eyes watered and she immediatley looked away. She detested crying, especially in front of Rick. She wanted him to think she was as strong as he was.  
"What can I do to make you feel better?" he asked.  
"Just stay up with me," she said weakly. He smiled and kissed her forehead.  
"You bet," he replied. He put his arm around her and they sat for a few minutes.  
Soon Evie got restless and her eyes watered again.   
"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Rick asked, surprised that this was the second time that night she had come close to tears. She was so strong and wonderful, it amazed him that she loved him.   
"I just can't get his face out of my mind. It's like a neverending nightmare..." she sighed again.   
"It's ok, it's ok-he's gone and he won't be back," Rick said soothingly.   
  
_  
No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here  
Nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you  
  
Let me be your freedom  
Let me be your light  
I'm here, with you, beside you  
To guard you and to guide you...  
_  
  
Evie calmed down a little. She still had trouble getting the evil priest out of her mind, but with Rick there, she felt a lot safer. She snuggled up closer too him. When he asked her to tell him how she felt, she just poured out her heart; telling him everything she could.  
_  
  
All I ask is ev'ry waking moment  
Turn my head with talk of summertime  
  
Say you need me with you now and always;  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you...._  
  
  
Rick just looked at Evie while she spoke. She amazed him. Every curvature of her face, her every gesture. She was perfect. She was perfect and she didn't even realize it. He pulled her closer and again soothed and reassured her.  
  
  
_Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe  
No one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you..._  
  
  
Evie looked up and took a breath. She felt as if a great weight had been lifted off of her. Rick was still looking at her, making sure she was finished before he said anything.   
"What could I do to make you feel better? Anything, just name it," he finally asked, smiling his adorable smile. She smiled back and told him.  
_  
  
All I want is freedom  
A world with no more night  
And you, always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me..._  
  
  
Rick smiled at her request. He then told her he would protect her from anything that could bring her harm. She gave him a small smile when he said that. Rick sighed within himself. He was comforting her. That was his job right? Well, apparently, he was doing it right.  
_  
  
Then say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime;  
Let me lead you from your solitude.  
  
Say you need me with you,  
Here, bedise you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Darling, that's all I ask of you..._  
  
  
Evie looked into her husband's eyes again. How could she have been so lucky? He could have had any woman in the world, and he had chosen her...why? She had no idea. But she didn't care.   
  
_  
All I ask for is one love, one lifetime;  
Say the word and I will follow you..._  
_  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning;  
Anywhere you go, let me go too.  
Love me, that's all I ask of you..._  
  
  
Rick looked at Evie and smiled. They had talked, and both felt better. Then he couldn't resist any longer. He kissed her, with more love than he had felt in their entire relationship. That surprised him. He didn't think he could love her more...  
_  
  
Anywhere you go, let me go too...  
  
Love me,  
That's all I ask of you...  
  
_


End file.
